


Welcome to Hell

by DreamTheBlue



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang has a dog, Aang loves dogs, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Divorce, F/M, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Hakoda (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Iroh (Avatar) loves Tea, Jet's (Avatar) parents aren't dead, Kya (Avatar) is Alive, Kya (Avatar) is a Good Parent, M/M, Modern AU, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Ozai isn't super rich for the first time, Ozai'a A+ Parenting Skills, Protective Azula (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar) Friendship, Zuko has ducks, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, appa is a dog, zuko has friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamTheBlue/pseuds/DreamTheBlue
Summary: Ozai isn't some drug lord or a rich business man in this story. Things are just different. Between i just wiped off everyone's character arc without noticing.
Relationships: Azula & Iroh (Avatar), Azula & Ozai (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Ikem/Ursa (Avatar), Iroh & Lu Ten, Iroh & Ozai (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Mai & Zuko (Avatar), Ozai & Hadoka (Avatar), Ozai & Ursa (Avatar), Ozai & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Zuko
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Welcome to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to put Ozai's inner voice in some places.

Ozai was pissed off when he heard Ursa wanted a divorce. He was breaking all the dishes in the kitchen. Constantly screaming and blaming Ursa for being a bitch. Zuko was trembling with fear in his room. Every shatter made him jump over and over again. Zuko reached out to his headphones and wore them to ignore all the violence but still kept the volume low to lend an ear. Zuko was terrified but still curious. After all he wanted to know how things would turn out. Zuko wondered what his little sister were doing. 

Ozai held Ursa by her collar. He was looking daemonic." _You don't get to leave me Ursa! Not after 15 years of torture, you don't get to act like nothing happened! You don't get to fucking leave me!"_ Ursa kicked Ozai off of her. Ozai fell on the coffee table. "No Ozai _. I don't want anything to do with you anymore! You are just a heartless piece of shit. Stay away from me!" "_ Is it because of that guy named Ikem? _It is right? It's because you are sleeping with that bastard! You whore."_ Ursa didn't say anything. She took her suitcase and slammed the door. 

Ozai was still on the coffee table. His eyes were watery. All the plate and glasses were broken.

He wanted to feel angry. All he wanted to do was to be angry but instead he was sad. He didn't have his wife anymore not that he loved her that much but it still hurt.

His phone vibrated "Kids are yours." It was a message from Ursa. He couldn't text back because Ursa had already blocked him.

He wanted to blame everyone around him. He blamed everyone around him. He was literally doing his best at work providing them everything he could financially. It was their fault for not appreciating his efforts but then why did Ozai feel sad and hallow like it was his fault.

So her new boyfriend didn't want the kids. Now it was his job to go up to Zuko and Azula and say "Hey kids! Your mother found a new man to fuck with and abandoned you both! So now that you are stuck with me. _Who wants to drink until they pass out because of the hallow feeling they have?_ " Oh yeah, what could go wrong? 

Ozai fell asleep on that coffee table.

When he woke up Zuko and Azula were gone. It was 6 am. Ozai whispered to himself with pain. "Fuck" His back was punishing him with pain.

Ozai knew his kids. They would wait some news about their mom and if they could choose between their dad and mom they would choose their mom. 

Ozai texted Azula.

"Azula, you and your brother will stay with me.Don't be late."

These fights happened often. Ursa would leave the house than she would share her location for kids. Zuko and Azula would always stay with their mother. They wouldn't come back for 3-4 days meanwhile Ozai would sit all alone in the house.

Ozai slowly got up and walked to his bedroom. He hissed with pain to his every step and then after a while he got used to it. He opened his wardrobe.He choosed a black shirt and blue jeans and putted them on. He looked at himself in front of the mirror and tied up his long black hair in to a half bun. "I sould buy some new dishes" he thought to himslf.

Before leaving Ozai checked the kitchen for snacks. "Great. There is nothing to eat either. What a _fucking_ fabulous day."

Shopping was extremely boring. He chose a 24 piece ceramic dish set, 3 mugs and 6 glass. He chose A blue mug for Azula. She was obsessed with that color for some reason. For Zuko he didn't really know what color was his favorite. He just remembered how he watched Cartoons on the TV. One time he checked on what he watched there were 3 bears on the TV and somehow they were able to talk. So the mug he bought for Zuko had that brown bear. And a black mug with golden handle. Gold was cool. Ozai liked gold for some reason.

He got a notification from Azula. 

"Okay dad."

Maybe he should give bad news over a nice dinner. Yeah a dinner sounds nice. Shit, now he has to buy grocery.

_09.34 pm_

Azula and Zuko arrived home together. They were surprised to see their father's cooking.They looked around while their father set the table. It felt weird seeing their father that calm but seeing that he cleaned the house was weirder. All the shattered pieces were cleaned. 

They sat at the table. Azula opened the conversation "So dad, how's... everything?" 

_Terrible, shitty, screwed, wretched, dreadful._ But she already knew that. Azula just wants some information about the fight. Zuko was watching them with curious eyes. "I don't know. It's okay Azula. What about you?" Azula stared at her soup with a kind of disappointed because of the lack of information. "Things are fine."

Zuko felt smaller and smaller every second with that uncomfortable silence. 

"Okay, kids. You know that little argument me and your mom had.". Azula looked cold as ice as always. Ozai and Ursa always fought about everything but on the other hand Zuko never seemed to get used to it while Azula had no reaction about it. "Good news! We won't have to fight anymore." Azula frowned "What does that mean?"Her voice was almost shouting."It means that me and your mom are getting divorced."

Zuko spoke "Where is she?"Hearing Zuko's voice made Ozai want to punch Zuko's face but he held himself. Zuko was already terrified of him and this thought made Ozai hate Zuko even more."I don't know where she is. I don't know why she left me. I don't know anything about her so don't ask ever again." said Ozai surprisingly with a calm attitude.

Azula was pissed off about everything. "So she left us all. She is basically refusing us. What a lovely mother right Zuko?" She was stabbing the soup with her spoon. Zuko answered "Don't say that! She will come back for us I am sure there is a reason behind it." Azula laughed ."There is no other reason than her hating us Zuko. _Stop living in a fantasy world!"_ Ozai didn't say anything. He knew he would fuck it up even more if he spoke and seeing Azula hating on her mother made him feel a little bit satisfied. Zuko ate his food quietly. Azula started chatting with her dad like her mom never existed. This made Ozai feel much more comfortable. He didn't want to remember that bitch.He had a successful daughter to help out. In the other hand Zuko was obviously still sad. Maybe he was sad because he would choose that _bastard_ named Ikem as a father.

Azula went to her room while Zuko stayed and helped with the dishes. Zuko was acting so uncomfortable next to his father."Food was great." Ozai paused for a moment and answered "Thanks?" They contunied with an uncomfortable silence. After they finished all the dishes Zuko mumbled something underneath his breath. "What?" asked Ozai not sure if he should actually care about it. "I am sorry. You know, for asking about her. It was rude i shouldn't have done that." Zuko sounded like he wanted to disappear. Ozai sighned. "It's okay." Ozai hated to see Zuko like that. He made him feel like a terrible father. Zuko was weak and compared to Azula he didn't seem to be good at anything. Zuko nodded and left the kitchen.

Zuko went to Azula's room. He knocked the door first. "Come in!" Zuko opened the door and stepped inside Azula's room. Her room was mostly blue. "What do you want Zuzu?"

"I just wanted to talk." "Okaaaay?" "H-how do you feel about that?" "About what?" "About the divorce, of course!" "Nothing. I mean it kinda breaks my heart to think our own mother didn't want us but, whatever. She never loved me anyway." "She still loves us-" "Than why did she leave us behind?" Zuko didn't answer. Azula spoke again."Look. It was bound to happen Zuzu. I am not surprised.Now stop being a baby about it you are making it harder for our father." Azula turned back to her phone texting her friends. Zuko left the room and went to his bed. He heard a ring voice and opened his phone to see what it was. 

_THE GAANG_

**_Sokka:_** We are meeting tomorrow after school right????

**Aang:** [Cute Cat Photo]

**Aang:** [Cute Bison Photo]

**Aang:** [Cute Snake Photo]

**S** **uki:** AANG!!! Sokka asked something SERİOUS

**Aang:** Oh

**Aang:** Yeah! Toph will join us too.

**Katara:** Oh my God Aang That cat is so cute!!! uWu

**Suki:** I think we can meet at Jasmine Dragon and it would be easier for Zuko too right?

**Zuko:** I am not coming tomorrow. I am sorry :(

**Sokka:** WHY?!

**Zuko:** I just feel sick I don't think i will be able to make out of bed tomorrow

**Suki:** Get well soon zuko<3

**Katara:** Do you need anything Zuko? I can make soup for you.

**Aang:** [Sends a Photo full of Health and Wealth Wishes]

**Sokka:** Hope you are not feeling too much pain man..

**Zuko:** Nahh Its just a cold I will be fine

**Zuko:** And aang that photo you sent of that snake looks like a cute dragon

**Aang:** I knew you would like it!

**Sokka:** HAH! Dragons arent real GROW U P

Zuko started to giggle as he continued texting his friends. He felt bad for lying but he didn't really feel like going out any time soon.

Zuko fell asleep while texting his friends.

When Zuko woke up he was alone in home. He didn't bother to look at the clock. He wore his pyjamas to get more comfortable.He washed his face, brushed his teeth and went to kitchen to make himself tea. Uncle would always say that tea can solve any problem. He looked at the mugs and noticed Grizz from We Bare Bears. His jaw dropped down and reached to the mug carefully like it was going to disappear any moment. He felt so happy when he actually touched the mug. Zuko didn't want to question where that mug came from. He only wanted to relax so he poured tea to this Mug and sat down to couch. He opened a cartoon channel in TV and melted in to the couch. 

Zuko was focused on TV when Ozai came back home early. Ozai looked surprised to see his son."Zuko? Didn't you go to school with Azula?" Zuko jumped when he heard his father's voice."Father! I...umm I didn't know you would be home this early." "I didn't know either but why aren't you at school?" Zuko didn't reply. He looked at his father's face with guilt. "Fucking answer me!" "I am sorry..." Zuko whispered. Ozai looked at the mug Zuko held.When he saw the bear mug he bought his face expression got softer. Ozai signed."Did you like the mug?" "What?" "That mug you are holding. Did you like it?" "I mean yeah. I like it. How could i not when it has Grizz on it?" "That bear has a name?" "Yeah."Ozai sat next to Zuko. "Alright. Tell me the show you are watching." Zuko tensed up. "Its Fairly Odd Parents. It's about that kid named Timmy."When his father didn't give any negative reaction Zuko felt relieved. 

_Alright Ozai. Therapist said bond with your kids. Just watch the stupid show .Don't fuck it up Ozai. Don't fuck it up. Is it too early to hug? Yeah it s too early to hug. Azula would be watching sumo wrestling with me instead of this green haired gay fairy. Ozai. No. Listen to your therapist...but i am not wrong tho. Watching TV with Azula would be much more entertaining._

Zuko looked at his zoomed out father and wondered what he was thinking about at that moment. Zuko buried himself in to the couch. His father probably didn't want to watch some cartoon about Timmy. "Father.If you want we can watch something different." Ozai thought for a moment and than changed the channel to open a boxing match. Zuko kind of felt disappointed that his father changed the channel but he wasn't going to complain about it."Wouldn't it be great if you could just fight like them Zuko?" Zuko scowled for a moment. "I already know how to fight."

_Oh. OOH.Right. I hired a teacher to teach them Kung fu. Right. Azula is still having lessons and Zuko didn't want to continue for some reason. What kind of dumbass forgets that? Apparently i do. Good job Ozai you are really great at bonding. You already fucked it up._

_Seeing his father quiet made Zuko panic._

_"_ It's not like i hate kung-fu, i just didn't have enough time to memorize the scrip that theatre club gave me. I really wanted to have a role in that play an-"

" _Zuko_!"

Zuko froze with fear.

"It's okay. Stop acting like i will murder you."

It was quiet again and Ozai hated every second of it. So he broke the silence. "I feel hungry. I will eat some of the leftovers. Do you want some?"Ozai was very calm. Too calm in Zuko's opinion. Zuko nodded. 

10 minutes later Ozai was back with the heated leftovers. He placed the food on the coffee table and sat on the couch. "I didn't know you could cook..." Zuko said with a shy whisper. "I actually couldn't but your mother was a terrible cook so i had to step up." "Really?" "Yeah. It's a great hobby. You should try it." 

Zuko acted much more natural after that. In Ozai's opinion it was a success.

The next day Zuko went to a cafe. He sat down on a table and waited for half an hour for his boyfriend to come. 

Jet got in the cafe. He bought 2 coffees and sat across Zuko ."God, there are actual people awake at this hour." He whispered just loud enough for Zuko to hear and handed a cup of coffee to him than continued speaking." So, what's that think you want to tell me?"Zuko took a sip from his coffee. "I didn't say I wanted to talk." "You didn't say but you meant it." Jet holds Zuko's hands to comfort him. Zuko took a deep breath."My parents are getting divorced."said Zuko with a shaky voice. Jet smiled. "That's great. Zuko thats really great. Your parents were always fighting and your dad is a homophobic asshole.You won't have to deal with him anymore." "Yeah well my mom left us and she doesn't tell me where she is. I tried texting her but she blocked me. _And don't call my father an asshole."_ Jet's smile vanished. He squeezed Zuko's hand much harder than he should. "You can stay with me.You know my parents actually would be happy to meet you." "Jet-""I understand if you dont want but you could spend some time with me." "Jet. I know you want to help but i can't." "Just for a while Zuko. Just for a while stay with me and relax." Jet kissed Zuko's hand which resulted to pale male's blush. "I will think about it."

Zuko had a normal day at school as usual. He chatted with his friends. Took notes. After school theater club had a Rehearsal for a play named "Love Amongst The Dragons". Jet wanted him to skip the rehearsal but Zuko didn't listen to him. After rehearsal Zuko went to home and prepared his backpack. Azula and Ozai were talking about something. Almost like arguing about it. Than they spotted Zuko. Ozai was angry. "Where do you think you are going Zuko?""Why do you care about where Zuko is going? Stop acting like you ever had cared about us!" "Why are you acting like you and your brother are some victims of some kind of sick abuse Azula?" Ozai was shouting and Azula wasn't going to back down either. Zuko didn't understand what actually triggered that little argument between his sister and father but he sure wasn't going to throw the chance of getting the fuck out of there to a trash can.

Zuko went to a park to be greeted by Jet and another tall man. He looked like old version of Jet but he was thinner. Zuko was about to bow when the tall man dragged him into a hug.Tall man's hug got Zuko's feet off of the ground. After the tall man let go, Zuko couldn't unsee how proud that man looked. "Name's Pala. Jet told us much about you young man." Pala patted Zuko's shoulder. Jet's smile was as wide as it can get. Zuko smiled "It is an honor to meet you Mr. Pala." Jet got Zuko's backpack without giving him a chance of protest. Pala started a one sided conservation with Zuko. They walked to a black Jeep. Pala was chatty just like Jet. He was still talking about his car. Jet was watching Zuko's reactions for every little thing. When they arrived home Jet's facial expression looked more and more excited. Jet's family's house was a 2+1 apartment. Jet's mom wasn't home yet and Pala was busy with television. Jet took Zuko to his room. "I have a surprise for you." "What?" "A surprise. Wait here for me." Zuko didn't object and sat down on the bed. After a minute or two Jet came back with 2 baby ducks on his hands. Jet sat next to shocked Zuko and zuko started to pet the ducks. " Jet! They are so cute!" "Hah, I knew you would like it." Zuko took one of the ducks in to his arms. Zuko was already feeling better. Zuko's eyes looking at him with disbelief always melted Jet's heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I read the Comics and i genuinely think Ursa is a bad mother and God taking all the power from Ozai feels so good. Live a normal life like all of us now B İ T C H. 
> 
> Between there could be some typing or grammar errors.I would be happy If you would let me know them. <3


End file.
